1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus formed by enclosing a plurality of semiconductor devices in a case of resin, etc. and a wiring method for the semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power module faces the task of reducing the circuit inductance in a power module using a switching element of a larger capacity and a higher switching frequency.
As a method for reducing a circuit inductance, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No.2001-102519 suggests a power semiconductor module in which a first electrode pattern connected to a first electrode of the semiconductor device and a second electrode pattern connected to a second electrode of the semiconductor device are formed. With the configuration, a first electrode wiring conductor connected to the first electrode pattern and a second electrode wiring conductor connected to the second electrode pattern are provided above the second electrode pattern to successfully reduce the parasitic inductance of a circuit.
To realize a smaller and low-cost semiconductor module with high reliability, the configuration of inserting a wiring conductor having an external connection terminal into a case of resin, etc. has been suggested.
FIG. 1 shows the internal structure of a semiconductor module 11 including a plurality of semiconductor devices 15.
A wiring conductor for connection of an external connection terminal 13 to the source of the semiconductor device 15, and a wiring conductor for connection of an external connection terminal 14 to the drain of the semiconductor device 15 are inserted into a resin case 12.
The invention described in Japanese Patent Publication No.2001-102519 has the problem that the structure is complicated, and the number of assembly steps increases.
In the semiconductor module 11 shown in FIG. 1, the external connection terminal 14 and the external connection terminal 13 are mounted on the separate sides so that they can be connected to the semiconductor device 15 through the bonding pads provided for the respective sides.
However, in the wired structure as shown in FIG. 1, the current path of the drain current cannot be set parallel to the current path of the source current. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the parasitic inductance of a circuit.
The object of the present invention is to reduce the parasitic inductance without increasing the number of assembly steps.